


噬梦巷精怪志

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 源于作者在万圣节夜生出的一个有关妖魔鬼怪的脑洞，一拖再拖直到年底才把它写完，就当是将乱七八糟的幻想碎片拼凑起来的一则小故事，轻拍。
Relationships: Kaká/Andriy Shevchenko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	噬梦巷精怪志

**Author's Note:**

> 源于作者在万圣节夜生出的一个有关妖魔鬼怪的脑洞，一拖再拖直到年底才把它写完，就当是将乱七八糟的幻想碎片拼凑起来的一则小故事，轻拍。

在寻常人类的眼里，这就是一条再普通不过的巷子，如果说得更严重些，最多就是整洁街道上无端生出的一枚幽暗伤口。而在游荡于V城各个角落的各色精怪的眼里，这里是光怪陆离、有声有色的避世所，也是灵与梦销蚀殆尽前唯一的落脚处，他们称这里为噬梦巷，并对人类莅临此处后展露而出的无知、迟钝与茫然充满了冷淡的鄙夷，一如此刻Andriy Shevchenko透过二楼卧室的浅绿色玻璃窗，看到跟在Ricardo Leite身后两名面露不解之色的女同学后，浮现而出的那副表情一样。

他自高处冷冷地睨视着楼下的动向，深褐色的眸子里泛着苔绿色的荧荧幽光，他的喉结动了一动，一串晦涩难懂的咒语自舌尖疾速滚过。两位女同学挂在面上的笑意瞬间凝固，眼神也失了焦，像被一股无形又强大的力量牵引着，后退，转身，步伐僵硬地走离了这道街巷的缺口。Ricardo Leite心下了然，他习惯性地仰起头，漆黑的眼瞳向上一瞟，淡绿色的窗前早已不见一丝踪影，束在两侧的雪白色纱帘依稀残留着先前动响的余音，像极了挂在Andriy Shevchenko耳侧金色发丝的轻叹。

Ricardo Leite脱下外套，轻轻掸落外侧的雨滴，然后他的整个身体都陷落在一个暖意绵绵的怀抱中，他感受到了印在颈后的轻吻，白嫩的面颊飞起两团绯色：“Andriy，每次你都这样悄无声息的......”从身后将他紧紧箍住的金发男人熟练地亲吻着他已经开始发烫的侧脸，语调里的宠溺一如往昔：“诶Ricky，你还说我，到底是哪个不省心的小朋友，每次回家时身后都黏着几个搞不清楚状况的人类同学？”“啊，Andriy，前面，果然又是你呀......”黑发男孩娇嗔着转过面孔，那双修长的手臂自觉地环上了金发男人的腰际。

“不然呢？为了不让人类发现这里，我只能对他们施下遗忘咒语。Ricky呀，看来下次我得好好考虑要不要继续让你去大学听课了。”“哎呀Andriy，下次我一定会注意的啦，这次真的只是意外，因为学期结束啦，我一直旁听的班级的同学们都毕业啦，连Edwards教授也正式退休啦，然后Elizabeth和Francesca她们非要送我回家......”Andriy Shevchenko在Ricardo Leite有些肉肉的脸蛋上揪了揪：“Ricky，你也知道都过去三十年了啊，你可是在三十年前Edwards教授刚荣升为教授的时候就去大学听课了。小朋友，你就这么热爱学习么？”

不服气的Ricardo Leite刚要声辩，就被Andriy Shevchenko铺天盖地的深吻逼退吞没，他们柔软的舌尖绕成灵活的环扣又松开，而后金发男人又顺势解开了黑发男孩胸前的一排纽扣。Ricardo Leite被吻得哼哼唧唧：“啊......唔......Andriy......下次......我不会再惊动你......施遗忘咒语了......”Andriy Shevchenko用手指故意划过Ricardo Leite胸前的敏感点：“嗯哼，Ricky，可不光是这件事呢......”贴附在他身上的黑发男孩早已瘫软下来：“啊......Andriy......那还有......哪件事呢......”

Andriy Shevchenko指尖挑起的火焰一路向下烧到了最喷张的那一点，他用三十年来积累的技巧，将平日里那个笑起来一脸纯真的男孩深深地浸溺在一片欲望的深海，可他的声线却分明在沉稳冷静中透出霸道的占有欲：“非要送你回家的Elizabeth和Francesca？我可都记下了。加上前一件事，Ricky，所以我得给你一个小小的惩罚。”Ricardo Leite身上的衣物被剥得一干二净，他光裸的身体被Andriy Shevchenko死死地抵在铺有一层浅金色天鹅绒的墙面，他喘着粗气，像是在做最后一次徒劳的抵抗：“Andriy......Crystal for Dreams晚上八点营业......真的......会来不及诶......”

金发男人爱怜地从黑发男孩的鼻尖吻到唇尖及锁骨，他不紧不慢地摇着头：“没关系。我们的酒吧，营业时间，由我们说了算。”然后他深深地没入黑发男孩早已湿热难耐的身体，一只手托住男孩翘挺的臀部，另一只手将男孩的手腕锁在头顶。他向男孩身体的最深处一寸寸碾磨索取，饱满的情欲犹如一颗颗爆汁的红色浆果嚣张地释放，溅射出气息甜腻的诱人浆液，Ricardo Leite红着脸，配合着Andriy Shevchenko身体的节奏，犹如一只小兽，咬住面前这个好看得有些过分的男人的嘴唇，并在这场情事的最后吞下Andriy Shevchenko释放后满足又慵懒的喟叹。

Andriy Shevchenko的手刚刚抚上Ricardo Leite垂在额前被汗水打湿的黑发。咚！咚！咚！明显来自隔壁的三记扣响穿墙而过，伴之而来的还有一名青年男子的幽幽话语，带着一股莫测的神秘和看破一切的不屑：“喂，你们俩，可不可以小点动静？吵到我休息了。”被惊了一跳的Ricardo Leite赶紧捂上Andriy Shevchenko的嘴唇：“嘘——咦，不对诶？Andriy，这个时间点，Pippo不是应该在工作么？啧啧啧，看来真的有情况。我就说嘛，怪不得Vieri先生有段时间没有找上门来请Pippo用水晶球占卜了。真是可惜了，毕竟Vieri先生每次带来的巧克力球都很好吃。额，Andriy，你瞪我干什么？Pippo说他不喜欢吃才给我的。唔，我错了，Vieri先生在酒吧向我刺探Pippo的情况时也请我吃过......”

Andriy Shevchenko差点笑出声音，他松开男孩捂在他唇上的手掌，半是疼爱半是催促：“好啦好啦，我家好吃又八卦的小朋友，赶快洗漱换衣，Crystal for Dreams今晚准时营业。”说罢又情意绵绵地在男孩的唇角和颈下烫出一片泛着水光的吻痕。Ricardo Leite得意地晃晃脑袋，拽上Andriy Shevchenko的一只胳膊冲向浴室。“Andriy，我最喜欢的柑橘精油香皂你有没有给我买？”“Andriy，我背后有个地方洗不到，你快来帮我。”“Andriy，水太烫啦！”“Andriy，你，怎么又开始亲我了呢......”

“Her heart underneath/Cries quietly/This part of me/I choose not to see/What lives must I take/For fealty's sake......”游吟诗人般梦幻空灵的歌声开始飘荡在Crystal for Dreams温暖又干燥的空气里，这张碟片还是Andriy Shevchenko带着Ricardo Leite在老城区闲逛时从一家乱糟糟的唱片店翻到的，最后竟成了Crystal for Dreams背景歌单上的经典，每当碟片上的第一支歌曲Rose of May的曲调开始流淌时，楼下，这间属于两人的酒吧就会准点营业，熟悉噬梦巷的精怪们都知道这一点。今夜没有月光和月色，吹往西北的风和雨点又急又冷，他们戴着由各种情绪装点的妆面鱼贯而入，就像V城那些再庸碌不过的人类，点上一杯伏特加马提尼或者螺丝起子，叹息着，啜泣着，嗤笑着，癫狂着，除了茫茫无尽的夜色，再也没有第二种颜色。

“你的阿贝罗。”Andriy Shevchenko把调好的橙味酒放在Christian Vieri面前，后者心不在焉地道谢，眼角的余光却穿透了墙壁，忍不住飘向了Filippo Inzaghi工作兼居住场所的隔壁，他用手指擦拭着容纳了暖橘色酒液的杯壁外侧的指纹，语调忧伤：“为什么，这段时间，Pippo对我爱理不理？”Andriy Shevchenko耸耸肩表示爱莫能助，继续为坐在Christian Vieri隔壁的一位气场阴郁的吸血蝙蝠怪先生调制一杯与血液同色的酒饮。“我不在乎他的过去，真的。哪怕，他曾经有过，两只手都数不过来的男友。”Christian Vieri的声调越来越低。

他忽然感到一阵莫名的丧气，他觉得自己急需接受旁人对自己痴情不懈又包容大度人格的极力认可，既然Andriy Shevchenko没空搭理他，于是便将渴望的目光投向Ricardo Leite，哪知黑发男孩早已将他带来的一盒巧克力球（还是包装十分精美的那种）消灭得一干二净，吃完后还抹抹嘴角、吮吮指尖，满脸的意犹未尽，然后脱口而出的话语却让他一秒昏厥：“天哪，Vieri先生，谢谢你的巧克力球。不过，你自己不也有一箩筐都装不下的前女友么？”

Andriy Shevchenko强忍笑意，他用弯成一个优美弧度的嘴唇吻了吻Ricardo Leite微微发红的耳垂，把三杯混有新鲜桃汁的贝里尼递给他的小朋友，示意他送给避开众人围坐在角落的三位长着猫耳与猫须的女士。Ricardo Leite乖巧地点头，体内真身生来的习性使他步伐轻盈、姿态柔软，还有一双生来就清纯却魅人的乌墨色眼睛，以及被明亮笑容染成浅浅粉色的脸颊。作为Crystal for Dreams的常客，三位猫女显然很是喜欢这个迷人的男孩子，她们笑吟吟地接过他递上的酒饮，并用涂了深红色甲油的手指向他胸前的口袋里塞进一沓不薄的小费。

夜，深成了一滩浓重的墨色，光临酒吧的精怪们大多酒酣脑热，充满后劲的酒精赋予他们自我宣泄的借口，其实在最真切的情绪上，他们与他们素来排斥的人类，又有什么不同呢。Ricardo Leite停下了手里的工作，伏在Andriy Shevchenko耳边，一阵低语：“Andriy，那只刚从高地跋涉而来的雪怪先生说，他碰巧遇到了胡桃树精，而且，有五只。”金发男人的瞳孔内燃起两股幽绿的荧火，他扣在黑发男孩手腕上的那只手渐渐加重了力度，嘴角却是浅浅的笑意，和势在必得的自信：“这样啊。那么，一次性，我们就能斩获五只了。就要午夜十二点了，我们也该下班去做自己的‘正事’了。Ricky，我们走。”黑发男孩听话地跟在他的身后，他则提前施好了定时闭门的咒语，因为他们的酒吧，Crystal for Dreams，每晚只营业到午夜十二点，这是噬梦巷七十年来雷打不动的惯例。

“她们喜欢在后半夜出没，扰乱精怪的梦境，掳走人类的女婴。”“她们行疾如风，法力高强的胡桃树精，甚至可以随意操控树枝，对外敌加以抵御和攻击。”“不过，好消息是，她们无法分辨变形后的生物，而且她们畏惧火焰。所以，我才让你变回本形，蜷成婴孩的样子，这是胡桃树精最不可抗拒的诱饵。”“她们上钩后，我会先用定行咒将她们固定在原处，然后再用火焰咒划出一个圆圈，遏制她们的法力。”“之后，就是我们最熟悉的步骤了。”

深黑色的束颈披风斗篷遮住了Andriy Shevchenko的大半个身子和大半张脸孔，只有从帽檐处漏出的几缕金发，在乌云叠嶂的黑夜，闪耀出月华般的光辉。这个英俊的金发男人，此时正对着怀中的一团柔软的生物温言细语，在一串长而充满耐心的叮嘱结束后，他嘴角噙笑，吐出最后一个问句：“Ricky，你都记住了么？”在他怀里不甚安分、拱来拱去的白狐转悠着乌黑的眼珠，语气里像是撒娇却夹带着轻微的不满：“Andriy，你放心，你都交待好几遍了。不过，下次能不能别往我身上搽婴儿粉？它们的味道也太呛人了，简直是在污染我们狐族生物的嗅觉。”

话音刚落，几块挤成一团的黑云裂出了一道缝隙，一股缥缈的笑声就从那条裂缝中滚落，渗进在场者的每一粒毛孔。五枚苍绿色的影子显现在屋脊的最高处，她们被自己瘆人的笑音裹挟，就在眨眼的瞬间，轻盈地降落在Andriy Shevchenko的周身。为首的胡桃树精伸展双臂，带有绿色叶片的树枝如藤蔓般触向Andriy Shevchenko怀中的“婴孩”。金发男人的眼瞳里掀起一片肃杀，早已烂熟于心的咒语如疾风骤雨般，渐次砸向将他紧密包围的五只树精，又只是一次眨眼的时间，五只胡桃树精被固定在这个寒冷冬夜的空气里，脸上还扭曲着鲜活的不甘和不愿。

紧接着，Andriy Shevchenko用火焰咒将她们困在一个狭小的圆圈里，Ricardo Leite会意了他的眼神，从怀中一跃而出，像一道银色的月光，他取出藏在蓬松狐尾中的五只胆瓶，熟练地向空中一抛。五只透明的、放佛可以盛下整片夜色的胆瓶瓶口朝下，随着Ricardo Leite唇中的念念有词，吸噬着胡桃树精们的灵梦。很快，其中的四只胆瓶已经充满了深深浅浅的绿色，只剩下最后一只，对应着为首的胡桃树精的那只，尚未填满。“法力高强的胡桃树精，甚至可以随意操纵树枝，对外敌加以抵御和攻击。”这句话犹如过电般从Andriy Shevchenko的脑中滚过，他猛然惊醒。

“Ricky，小心！”他差点喊破了嗓子，只是为首的胡桃树精狡黠一笑，将柔韧灵活的树枝迅如闪电般地刺向Ricardo Leite的狐尾。Andriy Shevchenko看见了Ricardo Leite尾尖滴出的鲜血，后者吃痛的呻吟堪比严酷的北风，刮刺着他的耳膜，也激起了他的暴怒，一声断喝之后，Andriy Shevchenko化出了本形。他操起利爪，一掌拍断了袭击Ricardo Leite的几丛树枝，随即飞身一跃，将不识好歹的胡桃树精重重扑倒，用尖齿利落地割断了她的咽喉，最后一只胆瓶很快吸满了浓稠的绿色。最后，这只有着漂亮灰色皮毛的苔原狼用前爪将受伤的白狐揽在怀中，他的Ricky在他胸膛的温度下半闭着眼睛，微颤着身体，而他则俯下身子，轻柔地舔舐着白色狐尾上还在流血的伤口。

“九百九十八。”Andriy Shevchenko将今日收获的最后一只盛有精怪灵梦的胆瓶小心摆好。他转向坐在一旁对着他笑意盈盈的Ricardo Leite，歉意，伴着无限柔情，涌上心头：“Ricky，对不起。今天，是我疏忽了。我怎么可以，让你受伤呢。”因为受伤而无法完全变回人形的Ricardo Leite无碍地晃晃身后那条狐尾，他跪坐着抱住Andriy Shevchenko：“可是我相信你呀，Andriy。所以，我告诉自己不要害怕。”他亲了亲金发男人的嘴唇，浓密睫毛的末梢痒痒地扫过后者眼下脆弱的皮肤：“我们，只差两只了。”Andriy Shevchenko深邃的眼睛里放佛倒映着星河：“是呢，只差两只了。Ricky，你知不知道，直到遇见你我才意识到，几十年来我一直坚持在做的事情，终于有了意义。Ricky，Ricky......”Ricardo Leite深黑色的眼睛里笼起一层潮湿的雾气，他被Andriy Shevchenko搂抱着，滚到那张只容得下两人的柔软床铺，两具发烫的躯体纠缠着、撕扯着，可谁都不忍结束这串缱绻的深吻，卧室里的野蔷薇精油烧得正好，透着朦胧的清甜，却挑人情动。

七十年前，Andriy Shevchenko还是一只法力平平的灰色苔原狼。夏季刚过，他从高地辗转流离至V城，拖着受伤的后腿，狼狈地窜入了噬梦巷，他于无意中闯入了这处之后会成为酒吧Crystal for Dreams以及自己常年居所的双层古式建筑。彼时的Andriy Shevchenko由于失血过多而头脑昏沉，他不小心撞碎了一颗摆放在勃艮第酒红色天鹅绒衬垫上的金色宝石。这颗宝石粉碎成了一滩星索般的晶体，它们腾空而起，如烟如雾，将陷入昏迷的Andriy Shevchenko包裹其中。这只来自高地雪原的苔原狼还不知道，他已被等候百年的金色灵梦选中，并将被托付予一直未曾被轻易交付的嘱托。

他被午夜的凉意弄醒，才发现自己已经化为人形，以人类的标准来看，还是特别具有吸引力的那种。他的浑身上下干净完好，不见一道血迹和伤口，他攥紧手掌，感受到体内的法力就像吸足了日光和雨水的树苗，连夜疯长。在他的右手边，有一卷摊开的羊皮纸，纸质皱而泛黄，可在纸上用羽毛笔蘸墨写下的字迹却无比明晰：“Andriy Shevchenko先生，你已成为这里的主人，享有金色灵梦主人生前的法力，并发誓完成灵梦主人郑重的嘱托——捕捉一千只精怪的灵梦，按序放好，你将获得永生与自由。”指尖从纸面沙沙划过，Andriy Shevchenko却生出一股从未有过的宁静和冷酷，他仰起面孔，如水的月光漫过那双狼族特有的深瞳。

Andriy Shevchenko向来拥有极强的行动力，他将这座古式建筑的二楼改造成了自己的住所，并将一楼改装成了一间名为Crystal for Dreams的酒吧。当时分无分文的他还是向住在隔壁的神秘男巫Filippo Inzaghi借来了一些当地通用的钱币，那位外表好看、性情高冷、永远让人猜不出年龄的男巫，还是看在他满目诚恳的份上才松口同意的，并强烈要求他的酒吧如果正式营业只能放在夜间八点之后，因为他的占卜工作室白天开放，他决不允许对于人类或者精怪明显更具诱惑力的酒吧和酒吧老板抢去风头。Andriy Shevchenko之前是一只聪慧的狼，这意味着他在变成人形后也能很好地适应介乎人类与精怪间的状态并游刃有余，Crystal for Dreams的生意一直很好，经噬梦巷的精怪们口口相传，来客络绎不绝。是的，一切似乎都还不错，除了......嗯，除了，他一开始捕捉精怪、收集灵梦的效率并不算很高，而且次数多了，在沉沉暗夜中捕精捉怪倒也生出几分乏味和懈怠。直到三十年前，他终于决定采纳Filippo Inzaghi的建议改良自己的捕捉方式，那天，他在自己设下的诱捕陷阱中放置了一块巧克力松露。

那天他刚要睡下，突然听见与陷阱相系的银铃迸出脆响。他还穿着睡衣就冲到了房顶，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——一只半人半狐的生物被困进了陷阱，右膝明显有伤，雪白的狐尾无辜地晃了又晃。他正在犹豫着是否应该立刻取出胆瓶，将这只小狐精制服，并吸走他的灵梦，然后这只狐精就抬起了脑袋，定定地与他对视，他望见了一双饱含水分的深黑眼瞳，那里面有一股容易将人卷入的漩涡，却透露着单纯、稚嫩和畏怯，巧克力松露早已被他吞入腹中，唇边还残留着甜腻的棕色痕迹，脑袋上竖起的一双狐耳随着呼吸颤栗般地抖动。他没有去拿他的胆瓶，他也不打算施下任何咒语，他解开了自己设下的陷阱，烧好满满一缸热水，然后敲醒已经处于昏睡状态的Filippo Inzaghi，强行要来了他最宝贝的疗伤工具和药草。之后，这个还未褪去狐耳和狐尾并悄声告诉Andriy Shevchenko自己的名字叫做Ricardo Leite的男孩，被洗得干干净净，还被处理好了伤口，最后安然稳妥地睡在了Andriy Shevchenko才铺好的床上。在一旁静静观看男孩入睡的Andriy Shevchenko觉得，自己，一定是疯魔了。

从此以往，他和男孩已经在不知不觉中度过了三十年相依相偎的岁月。Andriy Shevchenko一直没有细细想过他和Ricardo Leite正式成为一对恋人的前因后果，也许在彼此的潜意识里，这就是一件再自然不过、也顺理成章的自发事件。他非常喜欢他的Ricky，不自觉地去宠爱他，满足他每一个孩子气的要求，而他的Ricky对他十分崇拜和依赖，是他最贴心的小朋友，送给他的笑容永远如微光朗日，望向他的眼睛永远是皓璨星辰，他还是他经营酒吧的得力助手，亦是他捕捉精怪的默契搭档，他们的灵梦已经长进了彼此的身体，他对此深信不疑。在噬梦巷，他们不会分开。在完成捕捉一千只精怪灵梦的嘱托后，他们也会一起离开。Andriy Shevchenko曾一边目送Ricardo Leite出门前往城中心的大学听课，一边满脸甜蜜地向Filippo Inzaghi数说他们离开噬梦巷后的环游计划，这让刚刚结束一段刻骨铭心恋情的男巫颇为不爽，他一挥魔杖，给Andriy Shevchenko封上了嘴，然后赶回了楼下的酒吧。

这天，Filippo Inzaghi邀请Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite到他的露台享用下午茶。Andriy Shevchenko抿了一口咖啡，试探着问了一句：“你的占卜工作室，已经停业两周了。你，还打算营业么？”Ricardo Leite终于舍得放下手里的提拉米苏：“Pippo从来不缺客户，就跟他从来不缺追求者一样。比如Vieri先生，他已经连续七天光顾Crystal for Dreams，向我大倒苦水了。”“这样美好的下午茶时间，你们，能不能别提他了？”Filippo Inzaghi面前的咖啡动也没动，他一直在摆弄他的水晶球，眉头微皱，面无表情。然后他叹了口气，面对目不转睛等待答复的Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite，语气还是放得淡淡的：“罢了罢了。我和他明明都是不喜欢安定下来的人，我们都知道这一点。可为什么，我们还会时而不时地纠结彼此的过去？我的意思是，我不是因为Bobo是人类才冷落他的，我......哦，糟了。”“什么‘糟了’？”对面的两人一头雾水。“是我的水晶球。根据我的灵视，半月之后，会有一只邪恶的精怪降临噬梦巷。珍惜风暴即将来临前的宁静时光吧。”Filippo Inzaghi将水晶球收进宽大的袖口，神色是从未见过的凝重。

“听说你的信鸽回来了？”Andriy Shevchenko敲开Filippo Inzaghi的房门，很是自觉地坐在那张被各种华丽钻饰装点的占卜圆桌前。Filippo Inzaghi正忙着给他那只体力不支的信鸽补充水分和食物，眼波的余光瞟向一张被揉皱了的羊皮纸：“喏，你自己看吧。”Andriy Shevchenko展开纸卷，一字一句念了出来：“亲爱的Pippo，我完全赞同你水晶球灵视的结果。半月之后，一只来自遥远东方的怨灵将在噬梦巷周边徘徊，他没有成形的足部和面部，行迹也飘忽不定，他不会直接伤害精怪或人类的肉体，他只会将最阴暗的黑色能量注入心灵，使你怨气缠身，最终走向毁灭。关于制服怨灵的方法，恕我眼疾复发不能为你亲自占卜，而我笃信，只要你凝神专注便能寻得答案。祝顺利，你的导师Piero。”

“所以，Pippo，你从水晶球里看到答案了么？”Andriy Shevchenko忽然生出一种不太好的预感。Filippo Inzaghi没有答话，他掀起黑色天鹅绒罩布的一角，置于占卜圆桌中心的一尊水晶球渐渐显露出来，他撩去挡在眼前的黑色发丝：“我占了两卜。第一次，我的水晶球告诉我，纯净的白水晶是唯一可以抵御怨灵黑暗力量侵袭的物件。第二次，我问我的水晶球如何找到纯净的白水晶，随后，我从它显现出的形象里，捕捉到了一个影像......”在他的授意下，Andriy Shevchenko凑近水晶球的表面，里面那团絮状物犹如雾气般聚聚散散，最后竟拼成了那张他最熟悉不过的面孔，他的眉眼瞬间挂上了一层青白色的霜：“是Ricky，是么？”

Filippo Inzaghi重新盖上那块黑色天鹅绒罩布，眉目深锁：“确切地说，是Ricky的心脏。他的那颗心，便是纯净白水晶的化身。”Andriy Shevchenko握住羊皮纸的右手抖了两抖，羊皮纸尖锐的边缘割断了桌角的一枚古铜色丝穗，他不说话，只是沉着眼眸。冷风呼呼灌进屋内，靠窗的烛台上，几根燃烧的蜡烛被吹得半死不活，就在Filippo Inzaghi去关窗的功夫，Andriy Shevchenko抬起头，眼神里满是利刃出鞘般的坚定：“不要告诉Ricky。另外，这件事情，就当我们谁都不知道。”“你要凭一己之力击退怨灵？你是疯了么？这，几乎是不可能的。”Filippo Inzaghi拉住Andriy Shevchenko的手臂，直到他敏锐地觉察到从对方身上散发出的酷烈与决绝，与对方的多年相交确确凿凿地提醒着自己，他的朋友心意已决。他松开了手指：“如果需要帮忙，我随时奉陪。”然后目送着Andriy Shevchenko冷着一双狼眸，头也不回地离去。

Filippo Inzaghi觉得，这是他度过的最为漫长的十五天，哪怕与他自己最为隐秘的、所有人都猜不透的年龄相比。“Pippo，你看见Andriy了么？”这个笑容绵软的男孩不知道什么时候翻进了他的露台。Filippo Inzaghi将自己的情绪掩藏得很好，他一把抓乱Ricardo Leite的黑发：“你的Andriy啊，他去城里办点事，还说要给你带V城最好吃的巧克力球。诶，Ricky，你身上的味道，怕不是用香水淋了个澡吧？”“嘿嘿。”Ricardo Leite有些不好意思地抚平额前的乱发：“哪里啦。明明是Sandro豢养的宠物狼犬，不知道发什么神经，偏偏在我经过的时候，打翻了别人送给Sandro的香水瓶。”“哦——原来是这样。”“Pippo，你，真的没有事情瞒着我么？”Filippo Inzaghi佯装淡定地整理起Christian Vieri前前后后送给他的每一件礼物：“小家伙，你想什么呢？乖乖听你家Andriy的话，吃完饭早点休息了。”黑发男孩做了个鬼脸，狐尾一晃，从他的露台上消失了。Filippo Inzaghi松了口气，他终于可以锁好房门，于黑夜降临前完成他的私事了。

忙完私事匆匆赶回占卜工作室的Filippo Inzaghi刚用钥匙转开房门，一股杳杳的香气扑面袭来，他直接在心里咯噔了一下：“糟了。”而他后续依次发现的迹象无一不在应证着他的推想。羊皮纸虽然还放在原处，但是金色丝线的打结方式并不符合他的习惯。水晶球上的黑色天鹅绒罩布盖得严丝合缝，可是冰凉的球体上还残留着体温。就连Christian Vieri送给他的那一大箱子的礼物中，一枚可以记录声音的海螺被翻到了最上面，唤醒海螺，果不其然，那里面录下的正是十五日前他与Andriy Shevchenko的对谈。Ricardo Leite用一个假动作支走了他，然后从他的羊皮纸、水晶球和海螺里悉知了一切。Filippo Inzaghi感到涌上头顶的血液正在沸腾，他有点拿不准Ricardo Leite下一步的动作了。他只知道，他必须尽快赶到Andriy Shevchenko与怨灵搏斗的现场。

又是轰的一声，这是Andriy Shevchenko第七次被怨灵异常凶猛的攻势扭倒在迷雾森林的边缘。他舔去嘴角的血迹，为了避免噬梦巷变成惨烈的战场，他一路引着这只怨灵穿过噬梦巷尽头的迷雾森林，来到森林尽头的一片低矮草地，他的眼神扫过与草地接壤的深崖，难道这次的搏斗，真的要走到最惨烈的那一步么。他单膝撑地，努力站起，身上的伤口还在流血，海风里的盐粒将素日里温和的轻抚变成了切肤的疼痛，也将他最引以为傲的金色半长发吹得纷乱毛糙。他再次把尖牙磨到发亮，他暗藏的利爪早已蓄势待发，他必须直面依旧毫发无伤的敌手，发出最后的冲刺和一搏。

只是，Andriy Shevchenko还没有机会亮出自己的武器，便被对方兀然伸出的手掌扼住了咽喉，他被死死按在地上，鼻尖周围，草根的衰败和泥土的腥气从未如此强烈，这是一种近乎墓地甚至死亡的气息，而在怨灵另一只掌心内集结而成的黑色气团则幻成一只锋利的匕首，径直地刺向他心脏的位置，他甚至看见了怨灵眼中一滚而过的狞笑。然后一团雪白色的影子挡在他的身前，扑哧一声，这是器物锐利的尖端刺入鲜活肉体的声响，可他却毫发无伤，因为他眼睁睁地看见，是Ricardo Leite主动迎着匕首刺进的方向送上了他左侧的胸膛，绽射出的温暖白光沿着刺入的利器迅速蔓延，它们勾勒并填满了怨灵的形状，最后，这只前一刻还在叫嚣的精怪便在耀目光芒的层层包裹和吞噬下，澌灭成一股焦黑的气体，被寂寂的冷风，刮走入海。

Ricardo Leite又变回了Andriy Shevchenko最初遇见他时的样子。只是这次，白狐的胸口被泼上一大片发黑的血块，昨天笑起来还无比动人的嘴角，开始吐出血泡。Ricardo Leite觉得周围越来越冷了，他知道自己撑不过今晚，他想在自己的灵梦彻底抽离自己的身体之前，对着Andriy Shevchenko说上一大堆想说却还没来得及说出口的话，可是为什么，他已经没有力气，去做成这件事了呢，这跟Andriy Shevchenko带他去看的午夜电影里演的情节一点也不一样——电影里，快要死掉的主角总能对着他或她的恋人，哼出一支曲调，吟出一段诗歌，甚至，诵出一篇短文。他竭力挤出一个微笑，这几乎了耗尽了他仅存的精气：“An......driy......我应该......不能跟你......去高地......看雪......和月亮了......”白狐的耳尖最后动了两动，他的笑意还凝在唇边，而他的气息，和他的身体的热度，已被手握契约的死神冷笑着带走。

Andriy Shevchenko熄灭了眼中那两盏苍绿色的荧火，他温柔地衔起再也不会与他说笑的白狐，一步，一步，走到悬崖的边缘。月光下，海风将他的灰色皮毛吹出了光泽，每一根狼毛的末梢，都闪烁着细碎的金色。他又沦为了七十年前的那只踽踽独行的孤狼，他无法分辨，这是上天施予他的诅咒还是随意到如同玩笑般的安排。狼族永远是高傲的，可若有幸遇见另其倾心的另一半，他们必将报以永世不渝的忠贞。而他，已经早早地计划好，当他们完成捕获一千只精怪灵梦的嘱托后，他会带上他的Ricky，去高地看经冬不融的冰雪，和堪比霜雪的月色，他们还要去极点看极光，去岛屿看飞鸟和海洋......现在，竟妄图将他的Ricky从他的生命里割除？不可以。不可能。他们，不会分开。

Andriy Shevchenko呼出一声凄厉的狼嚎，圆月被染上铁锈一样的深血色，悬崖下翻滚躁动的黑色海浪变成了吞噬一切的巨怪。他的眼底忽然扬起漫天的血雾，他裹紧了怀中的白狐，决绝地，纵身一跃。由于飞行工具中途失灵所以被困在迷雾森林中很久这才喘着气赶到现场的Filippo Inzaghi根本来不及阻止，他只望见了在同夜色一样昏黑的海面上，一道一闪而过的亮色弧线。他强压内心的悲恸，念过咒语，接连摔碎了七颗魔法石，终于将Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite的灵梦吸附、收拢在这只水晶胆瓶的底部。纷纷扬扬的金色碎片融进了氤氲而起的白色云烟，两人的灵梦便这般交缠在一起，像极了浩瀚宇宙中最梦幻的星云。

Filippo Inzaghi将装有怨灵黑色灵梦的胆瓶摆放在第九百九十九个位置上，然后用盛有他两位好友灵梦的水晶胆瓶补上了最后一个位置。他的心底涌起一股荒凉，Andriy Shevchenko终于完成了嘱托，并且花去了极大的代价，只是，他并未获得永生和自由，起码在这一世不能了。他被门口的动静吓了一跳，是Christian Vieri，后者在接到他的口信后飞一样地赶来了。“Bobo，我......”Christian Vieri提着一口气，他不敢放任自己的眼睛在面对Filippo Inzaghi时流露出柔情和蜜意，连语气也变得小心：“对不起，我不会再干涉你的社交，也会努力学着不再纠结你的过去。我想，至少，我可以把握现在，把握现在同你在一起的时光。因为我记得，当初是我捡到了你遗落在喷泉广场的魔法石，才一路跟着你走进了噬梦巷，那是我有生以来最大的幸运，我不能浪费它。”“我是说，我决定离开噬梦巷，跟你去其它地方。”“啊。啊？啊！你是说真的？”Christian Vieri不敢相信自己的耳朵。Filippo Inzaghi戳了戳他的胳膊，妩媚一笑：“我的行李，已经收拾好了。”然后转过身，将最后一只水晶胆瓶加入脚下黄铜包边的方形旅行箱内。

日子过得很快，而Filippo Inzaghi之前作出的预言就在这一天成真了。在他和Christian Vieri飞行穿越雪山的时候，一阵突如其来的湍流把飞行工具弄得上下颠簸，交给Christian Vieri看管的那只水晶胆瓶从他背包外侧的口袋脱身而出，跃入干冷的空气。Christian Vieri心里一沉，暗呼不好，刚要道歉，却听见了Filippo Inzaghi只有端坐在水晶球前才会使用的幽幽语调：“他们，果然，会回来的。”从瓶口逸出的灵梦分出金色和白色两团“雾气”，各自向着相反的方向，一急一缓，飘散而去。

若干年后。V城。一只纤细的尖舟穿过一座弯若眉弓的拱桥，在清波微漾的水面，划开一道潋滟的缺口。一位坐在尖舟一侧的青年游客，正调整着手中的单反相机，他要把对岸那座光彩卓然的、外部由彩色玻璃拼贴而成的建筑收入镜头。阳光经由他蓬松微卷的黑发，划过额前轻薄的刘海，弹至他修长干净的手指。“不好意思。请问，你可以帮我拍张照么？就以我身后的风景为背景。”黑发青年放下相机，露出一双清澈的黑色眼睛，他忽闪了几下睫毛，微笑着点头，接过对方递来的手机，找了不同的角度，为对方拍下照片。他们乘坐的尖舟与另一只尖舟擦身而过的时候，水波冲击造成的晃动让半蹲的黑发青年失去了重心，他护住胸前的相机和对方的手机，可钱包却不期然地从他外套的口袋跌入水底，他“啊”地发出一声细微的叹息。请他帮忙拍照的游人敏锐地窥见了从他眼中透出的淡淡委屈，忙不迭地道歉：“真是对不起，没想到会发生这样的事。你看看你丢了什么，我可以......”黑发青年好脾气地摇摇头，将手机送还对方：“也就是现金和卡片。还好，重要的证件都不在里面。”对方微微一愣，盯住他的面孔，像是突然想起了什么，微妙的眼神从黑发青年的眼睛扫到鼻梁，最后落在嘴唇，温柔的笑意如同融化的芭菲，流淌过微弯的唇角：“不如，我们，结伴而行？正好，你丢了钱包身无分文，而我没有相机也对摄影一窍不通。Andriy Shevchenko，认识一下。”黑发青年有些惊讶地抬眼，向他伸出右手的、明显比他大上几岁的、申明自己不会拍照的游客，飘扬在他耳侧的金色碎发，分明比此刻四月的天光更为耀眼。而他和他的内耳，同时传出了羽翼扑棱的声响和疯狂鼓噪的心跳，将船桨拨开的淙淙水声和广场流浪艺人的浅浅吟唱纷纷盖过......

（完）


End file.
